


Всплеск

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Фрэнк был счастлив. Безумно. По-настоящему. Будто ему только-только исполнилось десять лет, а отец вместе с матерью дарят ему отдельную, полную магией и его искренней верой в волшебство комнатку, отделенную с его лишь малюсенькой дверцой, в которую может войти только он.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Всплеск

**Author's Note:**

> ~росток первой любви~
> 
> (вообще в 2014 я это планировала как цикл, эта работа - росток, следующая - кустик, и заключительная - дерево, цветущее веками; но у меня случился кризис, и я оставила эту затею)

декабрь, 2014.

♡ ♡ ♡

— Как вас зовут?

Бледные пальцы неловко теребили бирку на запястье с его напечатанным именем на тонкой полоске снежно-белой пластмассы.

— Джерард Артур Уэй.

— Сколько вам лет?

— Мне двадцать пять лет.

— Когда вы родились?

— Девятого апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года.

— Какое сегодня число?

Светло-изумрудные глаза устремились к маленькому календарю на его деревянной тумбе, сверкнув мелкими лучами солнца зелеными радужками, что не ушло от зорких лазурных глаз доктора за толстыми стеклами очков.

— Сегодня пятое августа, год две тысячи шестой.

Глубоко вздохнув и резко захлопнув свой толстый блокнот с кучей разноцветных закладок, смешно выпирающих из-под различных слоев исписанных страниц, мужчина в белом халате и с массивными очками, висевшими на его тонкой переносице, встал из мягкого кресла и подошел к больничной койке своего слегка сконфуженного пациента, который все не переставал теребить свою бирку на запястье. Он ободряюще улыбнулся, растягивая свои пухлые губы до дряблых ямочек на щеках, и сказал:

— Мистер Уэй, все не так плохо, как вы думаете. Авария, которую вы благополучно пережили, оказала большое влияние на ваш мозг, а если быть поточнее, на отдел вашего мозга, отвечающий за память. Он называется гиппокамп. Можете почитать то, что пишут в википедии про него, где он находится и так далее, но знаете — чтобы вспомнить хоть одно единственное свое воспоминание, укрывшееся в вашей голове, вам нужно очень сильно постараться его найти внутри себя и понять, как отыскать остальные.

С этими словами доктор, поправив свои очки, съехавшие с вниз по прямому носу на самый кончик, вышел из палаты, оставив парня с взлохмаченными черными волосами хлопать ресницами ему вслед и удивленно открывать рот в немом вопросе.

Джерард Уэй — еще один новый пациент клиники на северал стрит, являвшийся одним из лучших госпиталей во всем штате Миннесоты. А еще этот мужчина с немного заторможенной реакцией после ужасной аварии, после которой, как считали шокированные врачи, он не должен был выжить и вовсе, являлся одним из лидирующих бизнесменов по продаже и изготовлению различных сладостей. Но, к глубочайшему сожалению, теперь этот человек не помнит своих конкурентов. Он даже не помнил, есть ли у него семья или нет, но это его интересовало в последнюю очередь.

Как и все люди, Джерард Артур Уэй, как только открыл немного удивленные глаза и понял, что находится в больничной палате, в определенно дорогой, раз уж тут есть даже телевизор и отдельный маленький холодильник рядом с его койкой, подумал, как бы ему хотелось оказаться дома, в своей теплой, мягкой постели и лежать, лежать так долго, чтобы мышцы затекли. Но, во-первых, он не знал, точнее, не помнил отдельные события своей жизни (какие именно, узнаем позже). Во-вторых, мужчина и так был в простынях, веющих порошком и теплыми булочками с корицей, что будоражили его аппетит. А, в-третьих, Джерард всего-навсего хотел узнать, где он находится и что здесь делает.

Пока мужчина в тоненькой белоснежной сорочке сжимал мягкое одеяло своими перебинтованными пальцами, разглядывал свою бирку на запястье, то и дело читая вслух и про себя свое имя, растерянно глядел в окно, за ним внимательно и одновременно очарованно наблюдал парнишка, закусивший губу в ожидании, что тот взглянет в его сторону, ну или просто вновь станет читать собственное имя, потому что его губы двигались слишком медленно и плавно, очаровывая невинной магией своего обаяния слегка смущенного паренька.

Наблюдавшего звали Фрэнком, Фрэнком Энтони Томасом Айеро младшим, и он был сыном главврача, Фрэнка Энтони Айеро старшего, поэтому и медсестры, медбраты и врачи, пробегающие мимо прилипшего к стеклу подростка, ничего ему не говорили по поводу его поведения, а лишь понимающе ухмылялись и давали перекусить карамельными сладостями вместе с голубыми пирожными компании "Way To A Dream", что означало "путь к мечте". Фрэнк ровно три дня назад увидел жутко красивого мужчину с ссадинами по всему телу и запекшейся кровью на лбу и на правом виске, которого катили несколько опытных докторов и медсестры на каталке в реанимацию, стараясь спасти ему жизнь. Парень тогда очень сильно переживал: искусал все свои ногти до мяса, съел все свои припасы мятных леденцов на марафон фильмов про любовные истории от накатывающей истерики, ведь того красавца еще не спасли даже спустя два часа, раз уж его, всего перебинтованного и окруженного аппаратами и трубочками, не выкатили из помещения! Но вот, когда прошло еще несколько долгих и мучительных для Фрэнка минут, молочного оттенка двери под красными большими буквами "РЕАНИМАЦИЯ" открылись, и оттуда вышли довольные и радостные врачи, которые хлопали друг друга по спине и жали руки. Тут же вскочив на ноги и подбежав к каждому выходящему человеку из запретных дверей, (ведь отец мальчика строго-настрого запретил ему соваться туда, все-таки реанимация! А с этим шутки плохи), подросток прыгал вокруг людей в пергаментных халатах, дергал их за рукава и спрашивал, как там тот новенький. Глаза цвета светлого дуба каждый раз загорались крошечным пламенем неподдельной надежды, что теплилось в его груди оранжевыми языками солнечного света, когда отвечающие разевали рты. Но все как один отвечали, что состояние пациента стабильное, что он пока в коме и что его все-таки спасли.

Фрэнк был счастлив. Безумно. По-настоящему. Будто ему только-только исполнилось десять лет, а отец вместе с матерью дарят ему отдельную, полную магией и его искренней верой в волшебство комнатку, отделенную с его лишь малюсенькой дверцой, в которую может войти только он.

Подходя каждый день к таинственной палате и прилипая на несколько часов к стеклу, где мирно спал источник его вдохновения, ровно дыша и не поднимая своих век, обрамленных длинными ресницами, подросток не мог оторвать взгляда от того, как тот равномерно дышит через секунду после выдоха и вдоха, как спящий смотрелся под прозрачными лучами солнца, которые еле-еле пробивались через щелки между полосками жалюзи и дотрагивались до его молочной кожи своими невесомыми касаниями. И спустя три дня после того, как Джерард к ним прибыл, он был полностью уверен, что его чувства переплелись с этим прекраснейшим человеком, пусть и совсем слабо, и ростки плетущихся лоз самого чистого и настоящего чувства лишь начали обвивать мальчишеское сердце.

Когда Фрэнк это понял и сидел, чертя завитушки и рисуя сидевших напротив людей в своем личном дневнике, прибор за стеклом громко запищал, а светло-нефритовые глаза медленно открылись, нечасто моргая под солнечным светом, который падал ему на лицо. Подросток хоть и не слышал раздражающего писка за дверью, но почувствовал своим влюбленным сердцем, что что-то случилось с Джерардом. Повернувшись назад и грызя кончик ручки, его медовые глаза округлились до невозможности, мальчишка хотел уже было побежать к кому-нибудь из докторов, но один из них уже был около входа в палату и спустя секунду зашел, натягивая на губы добрую улыбку.

Позже, роясь в записях, которые сделал мистер Джефферсон (так звали того доктора), Фрэнк узнал, что у Джерарда частичная амнезия с маленьким осложнением на гиппокамп. Он прекрасно помнил свое детство, юность, как учился в Швейцарии и работал в штатах, создавая свою собственную компанию под названием "Way To A Dream", но он совершенно не помнил своего окружения, кто на него работал, с кем он разговаривал за несколько минут до того, как он попал в аварию. Тяжело вздохнув и нахмурив брови, подросток захлопнул толстый, помятый из-за длительного пользования блокнот с кипой красочных закладок и незаметно вышел из кабинета доктора, думая о чем-то своем.

♡ ♡ ♡

Спустя два дня наблюдений за мужчиной, кратких томных вздохов, сорвавшихся с мальчишеских искусанных губ, и поеданий мятных леденцов на палочке Фрэнк окончательно решил познакомиться с Джерардом. За эти дни, пока он наблюдал, словно лев за своей добычей, скрывшись в высоких зарослях травы, подросток понял, что этот загадочный и одновременно милый человек завладел его сердцем до самых краев, не предприняв даже никаких особых мер.

Чувство влюбленности, такое теплое и волнующее, что аж кончики пальцев приятно кололо, а улыбка сама по себе становилась такой широкой и солнечной, разрасталось в его груди, становясь все больше и больше, ветвясь виноградными лозами о кости ребер и не отпуская вовсе. Подросток, поддавшись океану ощущений, бушующему внутри него каждый раз, когда он глядел на Джерарда, не мог отвести взгляда и слышал лишь свой учащенный стук сердца.

 _Окрыление._ Будто внутри порхает крошечная бабочка и мягко касается прутьев-ребер своими шелковистыми крыльями. И летает кругами вокруг бьющегося сердца, летает, летает, летает...

♡ ♡ ♡

Первой мыслью Фрэнка, когда он оказался в палате мужчины, который удивленно смотрел на него, чуть расширив свои светло-изумрудные глаза и несильно сжав в кулаках край одеяла, было то, что он полный идиот, раз уж набрался смелости и ворвался в палату неизвестного человека, рука которого медленно, но верно приближалась к кнопке вызова рядом с его койкой. Спохватившись и рванув к нему, подросток громко прошептал, испуганно закусив губу:

— Не надо! Отец убьет меня, если узнает.

Тихий шуршащий шепот остановил мужчину лишь на мгновение, и затем его ладонь накрыла алую кнопочку, а зрачки сверкнули сочной зеленью теплого мая.

— Отец?..

— Он главврач! — с жаром ответил Фрэнк, взяв его за руку и сам удивившись своей нескончаемой смелости.

— А-а... Значит, ты тоже Айеро? А имя твое как?

— Фрэнк.

— А я Джерард.

И он, улыбнувшись уголком губ, убрал ладонь с кнопки вызова.

— Мог бы давно ко мне зайти и не подглядывать за мной. Знаешь, мне было ужасно неловко и стыдно.

Увидев, как самые кончики ушей подростка заалели, а щеки мгновенно покраснели, мужчина расплылся в довольной улыбке и испустил тихий смешок, не удержав его губами.


End file.
